Cameron Ainsley
|imagewidth = 97 |Name = Cameron Ainsley |full name = Cameron Jean Ainsley |age = 17 |birthdate = 24 August 1995 |gift = Shifting gender |mark = three jagged lines on right cheek; reddish brown |occupation = Student |affiliations = Harmonics School For the Gifted |family = *Carson Ainsley (father) *Lorna Ainsley (mother) |nationality = Mexican-American & Scottish |face claim = Chace Crawford (m) Danielle Campbell (f)}} Cameron Ainsley is a student at Harmonics School for the Gifted . Background Cameron Blair Ainsley was born a relatively normal family of lawyers in San Antonio, Texas. Everything was perfectly ordinary until, one day, Carson and Lorna’s seven-year-old daughter announced that, no, she was a he. The Ainsleys did their research, and were all prepared to give their daughter a talk about gender identity and what it meant, when it turned out their daughter actually was, somehow, male. Carson and Lorna knew all about the controversies surrounding the Gifted, and all the troubles they faced in society. Explaining to Cameron what being Gifted meant and why she should be very careful to not change at school, they did allow Cameron to do as much changing as she wanted to at home and on the weekends. They also allowed Cameron to attend summer camp as a boy, where she became good friends with (and developed a crush on) Edward Sharp. Once Cameron hit puberty, however, and her mark began to come in, there was no more hiding that she was gifted. After a few very brutal incidents at school during eight grade, which ended in Cameron changing and beating his assailants into the ground, the Ainsley’s decide to pull her and homeschool. This was not the best situation for any of them, as Lorna wasn't suited to teaching, and Cameron was completely incompetent at the subjects she was good at. Time at Harmonics When the Harmonics contacted them, the family was thrilled at the prospect of Cameron getting out of the house, and going somewhere where she could actually learn something. And learn she did. Immediately after arriving at Harmonics, Cameron took the Maths exam, passed with flying colors, and began studying for her Statistics qualification. She also took and passed the test for Spanish, in which she is fluent. Her optional classes were Triple Science, Art, Food Technology, and French, all of which she was pants at except Science. Her A Levels are Maths, Further Maths, Chemistry and Physics. She opted not to drop down to three, because she's insane. During her time at Harmonics, Cameron has been very involved with every extracurricular possible. Amongst other things, she has spearheaded a (mostly failed) campaign to start a school Mathletes team and started a Movie Appreciation Club that meets every Friday. Gift Cameron has the ability to shift gender at will. Because her gift manifested so early, she has an unprecedented level of control for someone so young. With time and more practice, she will be able to administer hormone therapy to others through skin to skin contact. Her connection to Operation Harmonics is through her paternal great-grandfather, Ewen Ainsley, one of the original group of adults who were administered the serum but showed no results. Personality and Mannerisms Cameron is one of the world's biggest flirts, flirting pretty much indiscriminately - unless, of course, the person is creepily too old or creepily too young. With a laid back attitude and an infectious enthusiasm for just about every aspect of life, it's easy for Cameron to worm her way into people's hearts. Cameron stands tall and straight with a rolling gait and a relaxed looseness to her. She also tends to adopt a more "manly" stance, even when in a female form. Relationships Cameron's relationship with her parents is strong, as they have always been supportive of both her status as a Gifted and her decisions regarding her gender and sexuality. Before leaving the United States to come to Harmonics, Cameron confessed to her childhood friend Edward, but did not reveal the nature of her gift. She was rejected on the grounds of being male, and told he would have gladly dated her if she were female. This temporarily ruined Cameron's self confidence, and culminated in Cameron spending her first year at Harmonics living almost exclusively as a male. Time and therapy helped heal that wound, however, and now Cameron feels comfortable living without feeling obligated to choose between her genders. She has also moved on from her crush. Cameron is not currently dating anybody. Family Tree Trivia *Cameron's favorite food is steak, and her favorite color is maroon *Her favorite movie is The Mummy, but she has a soft spot for sappy romcoms *Her hot beverage of choice is tea, any type, but preferably something fruity Tropes *Gender Bender *Shameless Flirt Headcanon This is where everyone else can share headcanons, AU ideas, whatever they feel like. Category:Gifted Category:Harmonics Students Category:Main Character